Dear Daddy II
by Wind2
Summary: Through his seven years living, Goten has only heard of the greatness spoken about his father. One day, he finally gets to send Goku a letter about himself and his life. What's in this letter, and how does Goku respond? Read if you want a cute fic
1. Dear Daddy

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Okay! I wrote a sequel to "Dear Daddy"! I was kind of bored, and this popped into my head. It's not supposed to be as sad as the other fic, so don't be disappointed. This takes place in the seven years between Cell and the tournament. Okay? Okay. 

This is also short. Oh well, no ones perfect. ^_^

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Daddy,

   Hi! You don't know me, but I'm your son. Mr. Piccolo said that I could write a letter to you and that he'd deliver it. I've never seen him so nice to anyone besides Gohan. I never knew what was up with that.

   Well, you probably want to know some things about me. I'm only 7 years old, but I feel really strong. Gohan says that I'm stronger than most kids my age. Isn't that cool? Fighting is fun, especially with Trunks. Trunks is my best friend. He's one year older than me, and is Vegeta's son. I think you've met him before. Trunks also has a future version of himself that visits sometimes. He says that he never knew you in that timeline, but you were nice to him when he first came to our timeline. He's wicked cool.

   I hope you'll be happy to know that I train. Mom trains me while Gohan's at school. I never knew she was a fighter. She trains me really hard. Boy, is she strong! I never like to hit her, but she says it's the only way I'll get stronger. She says that you would have trained me, so she felt like it was the least she could do. She trained me so hard that one time, my hair turned gold and my eyes turned green. Mom stopped and cried. I thought I hurt her, but then she mumbled something about me being a "super Saya-Jin". What's that? I never understood it. I eventually learned how to control it and power up when I needed to. Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan can all go Super Saya-Jin too. I guess that makes me the youngest!

   Sometimes, at night, I'll be walking past Mom's room. I see her in there crying and holding a picture. She misses you so much. Why don't you come back, and then I can meet you? She never talks about you, and if I ask, she cries. I hate to see her so sad. Gohan never talks about you either. He'll just mumble something about being his fault, and he goes on training or doing whatever. Why are they so sad? Everyone tells me that they feel bad for me for not knowing you. Vegeta even tells me that, and he's told me that he hates you. Everyone else seems to love you, so why doesn't he? That's a mystery within itself! 

   But Daddy? Will you come back and see me? Will you come back and complete our family? Everyone says that you're a great guy, and that you love us to death. If you do, why did you leave? You could have waited until I was born. Then I would know what everyone is always talking about. I hear some of the greatest things about you.

   I hear that you're the strongest person in the universe, even stronger than Trunk's dad. I hear that you're kind and giving, and that you show your opponents mercy and compassion. You don't use any violence unless you truly need to. I also hear that the only thing you love more than fighting is your family. 

You're family needs you now. We're in a time of peace. I was told that there hasn't been any in a long, long time. Everyone misses you Dad. We all need you, not just me. I wish you were here right now. Not just for me, but mostly for Mom and Gohan. They miss you the most. Sometimes, when I'm spar with Gohan, he'll tell me how much I look and act like you. I'd like to see it for myself. 

I have to go. Piccolo is standing here, and he looks bored. Good Bye.

       From,

             Goten

p.s. Gohan hasn't told me a lot about you, but there's one thing he always says. He says you're like an angel from Heaven. 

Bye 

~*~

   "Are you done?" Piccolo looked down at Goten. "Remember, I'm only doing this once. I don't want this turning into a weekly thing."

    "Yup! All done Mr. Piccolo!" Goten smiled up at Piccolo, and handed him the letter. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo." 

   Piccolo put his hand on Goten's head. "You're welcome. I'll be back soon. Maybe your father will answer back" Piccolo turned away and flew up into the sky. 

   "Bye Mr. Piccolo!" Goten yelled. He watched Piccolo turn into a dot, and then disappear. 

   "I hope he answers," Goten whispered to himself. He then turned, and walked into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How'd you like it? I didn't make it as sad as my other fic (The original "Dear Daddy". If you haven't read that, you might want to.) on purpose. This is just supposed to be a letter to Goku from Goten, and all of Goten's questions and stuff. It's not filled with anger and stuff, like Videl's letter to Mr. Satan. 

 You probably didn't like it as much either, but whatever. Someone out there will like it. Well, I'll probably write another chapter, I don't know. Anyway, review please!


	2. Dear Goten

Disclaimer: The usual….

Thank you to my first 9 whole reviewers: Moose, Blue demon160, pinkchibiusa, Kaz Vegeta-son, ponytail goddess, The Great Duckie, tobun, animegirl-mika, and Z 

I think it's true what people say. Sequels are never as popular as the original.

Anyway, I turned this into more of a story. The whole thing isn't in first person from Goku's P.O.V. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku's Reply

Piccolo appeared in front of Kind Enma.

   "Hello Piccolo. Haven't seen you here in a while. Who killed you know?"

   "I'm not dead. Where's Goku? I need to give him something."

   "But Piccolo, you can't give him anything. You're alive."

   "Enma, don't give me any trouble. I told his 7-year-old kid that I would do it. They've never met before."

   King Enma sighed. "Al right Piccolo. He's somewhere on snake way with Kaio. Goku blew up Kaio's planet, but that's a different story."

   A bead of sweat formed on Piccolo's forehead. "Okay." Piccolo's cape flowed behind him as he went onto snake way. He sense out Goku's ki and flew towards it.

   "Wow King Kaio, it looks great!" Goku said, looking and the new house. "It looks really sturdy." Goku touched the house, making it fall into pieces immediately. 

   "Goku! You baka! You ruined the house! Now where are we going to live? You ruined my planet!"

   "Heh heh. Sorry about that King Kaio. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." Goku paused. "I think this is a sign King Kaio. We're not supposed to stay here. Do you believe in signs?"

   King Kaio looked annoyed at Goku. "NO!" He screamed him, hurting Goku's super sensitive Saya-Jin ears. Goku yelped and covered them. "Okay King Kaio. Let's move along and we'll think of something. Bubbles, Gregory! Road Trip!" He said, pushing King Kaio. Piccolo then landed in front of them.

   "Wow! Hi Piccolo! How'd you die?"

   "I didn't die. Enma let me through to deliver this to you." He handed Goku the letter.

   "Cool! What's this?"

   "It's a letter from your son. Now please, tell you know what a letter is."

   "Don't take me to be dumb all the time. Who's it from?"

   "You're son."

   "Wow! Gohan?"

   "No, your other one."

   "Other one?"

   "Just read it."

   "Al right!" Goku opened the letter and read it. 

   "Wow…I have another son. Well, I HAVE to write back! Do you mind waiting Piccolo?" 

   Piccolo sighed. "No. What's another hour wasted in my life?" 

   "What?"

   "Nothing Goku. Just try to hurry up."

   "Okay." Goku grabbed a pen and some paper and started writing. (a/n: where he got them, I don't know.) 

~*~

Dear Goten,

   You don't know me, but I'm your father. Piccolo told me that you annoyed him until he said yes about the letter. I've never seen him so nice either. You were wondering why he's only nice to Gohan? They have a special friendship. Piccolo used to want to kill me, but I think Gohan changed that all around with him. You see, after I died for the first time, when Gohan was really young, Piccolo took him out into the wilderness and trained him. Gohan was Piccolo's very first friend. 

So, Trunks is your best friend? I bet you two make life interesting for your mother and Bulma. What about Mirai Trunks? What's he up to these days? That's cool that he visits you. I hope Vegeta isn't too harsh on you guys.

ChiChi trains you? I thought she gave up fighting for good after the tournament. I'm happy she's doing it though. She needs to do something besides cook and clean. She finally got around to sending Gohan to school. I don't think he needs it. Knowing him, he's already a genius. His time would be better spent on training with you. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a Super Saiya-Jin. That can be very hard to achieve. You must have a very pure and innocent heart to have become one at that young of an age. Wow, Trunks is one too? That's amazing!

I'm sorry about your mother. I know that she misses me a lot. She takes a lot of pictures. She's always kept some by our bed. Next time you see her cry, give her a big hug and tell her it's from me. Gohan is sad too? He blames himself for my death. It's not his fault, really, it isn't. I chose to do this on my own. He needs to learn that. Also tell everyone to stop feeling sorry for you. You never get anywhere feeling sorry for other people. We will meet someday, I know it. I can't wait for that day to come. I know Vegeta says that he hates me. He's said that from the day I met him. He doesn't mean it, and he knows it. Ignore Vegeta. Half the time he says the opposite of what he really feels.

I'm sorry, but I can't come and visit you. King Enma won't let me. I've tried, I really have, and I'd do anything to be back there. I left because I was called on to make a sacrifice. I was the only one who could do it. You have to try to understand Goten, that if I didn't give my life up, then the Earth would have been gone and you wouldn't be alive right now. No one could do it but me because I was the only one who could get Cell off the planet quickly enough. 

You guys are in peace now, so you don't need me. The family may not seem complete, but it is. You say that you look exactly like me? Well, there you go! I'll be living through you. 

Piccolo looked bored. I don't think he really like doing this. Oh well. I hope to get a letter back, if Piccolo will bring it. Goodbye Goten. Give your mother and brother hugs for me, okay?

I don't care if I've never met you before, but I'll always love you.

                              Goku

~*~

   A single tear ran down Goku's face as he folded the letter and handed it to Piccolo.

   "You've become too soft Goku." Piccolo said, taking the note.

   "No I haven't. I have a right to act this way. I have a family down there, you don't." 

   "Yeah, okay Goku. I still say you're getting soft. You probably have gotten weaker too." Piccolo smirked. He felt Goku's ki start to rise. It then lowered and Goku smiled. "Yeah, okay Piccolo. We'll have a contest one time to see who truly is the strongest." 

   "Al right Goku." Piccolo walked a few steps away from Goku and turned around. "You know, you should find a way to get down to Earth. There's going to be a world tournament. Maybe King Enma will be nice and let you at least join us. Gohan and ChiChi are really hard on themselves about you not coming back. I think it would make them and everyone else happy." Piccolo turned, and not waiting for a reply, took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was short, and I'm sorry. I can only write so much…I'll re-do it if you think it's bad. I've put more of a story with the letters. I didn't do that with my other fic. Okay, please read and review!


End file.
